Fantasies
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Say Natsuki, what is your ultimate fantasy?" ShizNat humour


**Author: the next chapter of 'Oneechan' is bugging me a lot, so there may be a late update of the next chapter. Well enough said, enjoy! **

"Hey Natsuki, what's your ultimate fantasy?" the blunette looked up at her crimson eyed lover before leaning her head back against the sofa.

"What do you mean Shizuru?"

"I mean Natsuki, what is your fantasy about your perfect place?" bringing the cup up to her lips, the chestnut haired girl took a sip of her tea before turning back towards the blunette.

"My fantasy place, well...."

_---Natsuki's fantasy--- _

Her jade eyes stretched out across the land before her. Everywhere her eyes turned hundreds of Ducati's were lined up across the backyard. The blunette sat comfortably on the veranda letting the sun's rays soak onto her skin. She prided herself in her lingerie she wore taking no mind it being revealed.

"Would miss Kuga like a drink?" her jade orbs looked up to see a woman with long chestnut hair dressed in maid's outfit holding a tray with a bottle of Mayonnaise and a beer.

"Arigato, Shizuru" stretching her arm out, the blunette took the two from the tray placing them on the table aside her. Her jade orbs looked back noticing a small pouting remark on Shizuru's face. "Okay, fine" Shizuru's eyes lit up as she leaned her head down towards the blunette. The blunette placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheeks leaving a small rose blush behind.

"Arigato" Shizuru bowed her head before walking away leaving the blunette to smile warmly.

_---End of fantasy--- _

"Is that really your fantasy place Natsuki" Shizuru could see the blunette giving off a small blush as she nodded her head.

"How about you Shizuru, what's your fantasy place?"

"Ara, I thought you would never ask...."

_---Shizuru's fantasy--- _

Opening the wooden door, Shizuru's crimson eyes peeked through the opened gap peering over at the sleeping blunette lying before the door. Pushing the door further, Shizuru watched the blunette stretch out her arms letting out a loud yawn before looking up at her dog like ears and a puppy dog face. "Welcome home master" the blunette said as she pressed her ands against Shizuru's legs.

"Hello my Natsuki, were you good while I was out?" Shizuru ran her hand over the blunette's head shaking it earning a reaction that made the chestnut haired girl squeal in delight.

"Hai!" Natsuki replied before running off on her hands and feet.

Kicking her shoes off, Shizuru walked along the corridor before being greeted by a small girl with long blue hair and crimson eyes. "Mummy!" the small girl wrapped her arms around the chestnut's legs earning a loving smile from Shizuru.

"Hi Shizuki, have you been into the Mayonnaise again?" reaching her hand down, she ran her finger along the young girl's lips catching a small blob of Mayonnaise. "You know what happens if Natsuki doesn't get her Mayo"

"Mummy goes crazy!" Shizuki replied imitating her arms like an explosion before happily running off.

Continuing on with her journey, her eyes ran back and forth over the blunettes running around the house. One blunette in particular catching Shizuru's fancy was dressed in an almost revealing maid's outfit which made Shizuru run her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Shizuru, you better not be eyeing Natsuki" Shizuru panicked before turning calmly towards the cobalt haired woman standing at the door to the living room with her hands against her sides.

"Ara, I can't help it if Natsuki looks so cute" as almost on cue Shizuru watched all the Natsuki's in the room turned a slight shade of pink making Shizuru's inner being squeal in delight. "Kawaii!"

_---End of Fantasy--- _

Natsuki sat with her jaw half dropped watching Shizuru's hands against her cheeks shaking her head side to side. "W-what?"

"Ara?"

"W-why are there so many of me?" the blunette leaned forward in which Shizuru grinned slyly.

"Because..." quick with her hands, Shizuru slipped her hands onto Natsuki's cheeks bringing the cobalt haired woman closer to her. "...Natsuki is just too cute that's why" Natsuki pouted at Shizuru before Shizuru leaned over capturing the blunette in a quick kiss.

"Mummy!" both eyes turned to the small girl standing at the doorway with her arms folded.

"Hello Shizuki, is something wrong?" Shizuru smiled warmly at the cobalt haired girl watching as the young girl ran up to.

"What were you and mummy talking about?" Shizuki asked whilst she snuggled herself between the two.

"Well, Shizuki what is your ultimate fantasy?"

"My fantasy? Hm...."

_---Shizuki's fantasy--- _

Shizuki squealed in joy at the mountains of Mayonnaise bottles surrounding her.

_---End of Fantasy--- _

"Wait, what?"

**End **

**Author: I'm afraid the next chapter of 'Oneechan' won't be coming out soon so I apologize to the readers BUT I have left something in at the end of chapter eight which might make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this little short fic and don't forget to leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
